Let is snhow!
by Lessiehanamoray
Summary: The Jack Frost want a beautiful snow in Tokyo, but they have to convince Raidou Kuzunoha the Fifteenth first. Vaguely connected to Fall to Rebirth, but mostly just me wanting to write a cute little winter story.


Snow clapped against snow as "Happy Synthesizer" played from the computer speakers.

"Raiho!"

The clapping, or soft thudding, stopped, but the music continued. Boots thudded across the old wooden floor.

"Who said you could bring your friends here?" Raidou Kuzunoha the Fifteenth demanded, arms across chest.

Raiho glanced nervously at the Jack Frosts around him. Finally he just shrugged and shook his head.

Taking a deep breath, Raidou strode to the computer and turned the music off. "You got the computer wet."

"Whooops," Raiho muttered.

"Don't give me that. You're snow. You knew it would happen."

Raiho looked away.

"Take your friends home."

"Ho," the oddly dressed Jack Frost responded emphatically.

"Raiho," the devil summoner growled.

Raiho crossed his arms over his round chest.

"Why are you being stubborn about this?"

"Hee, Christmas, ho," the demon responded with a happy twirl.

"Christmas?" Raidou mouthed. Then, more loudly, "Christmas?"

"Ho, snhow for Christmas."

"No."

All five Jacks now looked down and shuffled snowy feet.

"How much?" Raidou asked. He couldn't have them going all out and creating a blizzard.

Raiho grinned, a black pit in the snow, "Everywh-hee-ho."

"No."

"Hoo," Raiho sighed, seeming to deflate along with his companions.

Surprised at such a dejected response, Raidou approached Raiho and kneeled down, looking at his friend face-to-face.

"You really want the snow, don't you?"

"Hee?"

"Tonight?"

"Hee-ho."

Raidou smiled. "Christmas eve. Heh, couples might like a gentle snow. It's cold enough."

Christmas couples...

Raiho's cold hand touched his. "Alright, ho?"

"You want to make snow?"

"Snhow everywh-hee-ho."

"Only Tokyo."

"Ho!"

"And you have to keep it gentle." Raidou stood and looked at the gathered Jack Frosts. "Are other Jacks helping?"

All of them nodded enthusiastically, flicking snow about the room.

"And you're sure you can stop them from attacking anyone?" Any friends of Raiho wouldn't be a problem, but that didn't mean their friends wouldn't cause more of a ruckus.

"Ho!"

"If you can't I'm hauling out the blow torch."

They all nodded somberly. "Hoh."

"Alright, Raiho, send them out."

The little demon spun to face his companions. They stood in a little mob, but at attention.

"You're going to give a speech?" Raidou groaned.

Raiho glared at him. Prepared for the worst, Raidou sat down.

"Hee-ho." Raiho cleared his throat. All of the Jack Frosts shuffled in excitement. "There comes a time in every Jack Frost's life, a time before they are melted or," he shuddered, "fused." The crowd jeered. "A time for snhow."

Raidou rested his chin in his hand, wondering how long Raiho could maintain the serious act. He pulled out his cellphone and started the stopwatch.

"Sometimes it must happen in summer, but then mheesguided devil summoners and onmyouji strike against us, not realizing what must hee. How ho respond? Snhow in winter, snhow at Christmas."

Raiho cast Raidou a sly glance, but the devil summoner was debated whether or not he should count slips into "hee" and "ho" against the Jack Frost.

"Lovers will admire our work, gaze to the snhow, and wonder. Mistlet-ho-e."

Wait, what was the little demon planning now?

"Let it snhow, let it snhow. Let is snhow, hee-ho!"

"Hee-ho!" the other Jacks cheered. They then twirled, vanishing in a puff of powdery snow.

Raidou stood and looked at his now stopped timer. The little nuisance had lasted about thirty seconds. "Not bad." He then glared down at Raiho. "That said, no mistletoe effect."

"Couples, hee-ho."

"No mistletoe, and nothing else. Just snow."

"Meanee-ho."

Raidou shook his head. "I'm a big brother, one with a sister who deserves tonight to well." He kneeled down and patted his friend on the head, grateful for the cap which stopped his hand from patting snow. "I'm counting on you to make this magical for her."

With a determined nod and a big grin, Raiho twirled and disappeared in a flurry of snowflakes.

**Author's Note:** Writing Raiho is an amazing pain.


End file.
